


Blood Oath

by memestofmemes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, also someone gets shot in the head and it's not Akira for once, no I'm not tagging spoilers anymore it's June now people, rape is only mentioned but better safe than sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memestofmemes/pseuds/memestofmemes
Summary: But as far as Goro was concerned, “ruin” could kiss his ass.





	Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I made this for the people in a discord group I'm in for fun while I'm trying to rewrite my other two long fics AND write a polythieves fic (someone stop me).
> 
> And I'd like to say once again; rape is only mentioned here, but if even mentioning it makes you upset please turn away now.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

It took all his willpower to not let out a sickening snarl or to snap his flimsy phone in half. He had aided in finding and capturing the pretty, little leader of the Phantom Thieves just like he was told to, like a good hound. He didn’t want to of course, his bond with Akira had became a “blood oath” if the gentle voice that echoed in the back of his mind was to be believed. Even if Goro couldn’t admit that their bond had become such, he could still feel it in his flesh and bones as those grey eyes had stared at him in shock as he was taken away.

 

[ **text from employer** ]: You won’t need to kill him anymore, I have found a better use for the boy.

 

Goro re-read the message over and over until it was burned into his eye sockets and his blood twisted and boiled as if hot lava. He knew that Shido was a vile, disgusting waste of a human being that leached the life out of everything he touched, but to go this far out of his way to personally see Akira was something Goro hadn’t anticipated. If anything he had avoided the possibility that he would even want to be near Akira now that the boy had almost ruined Shido’s life and reputation twice now. He knew deep down that whatever Shido had planned for the leader wasn’t good in any form and if the man had so much as moved a single hair on Akira’s head, it would be a bloodbath. 

 

By the time Goro had managed to get to the Diet building it was late in the afternoon and the sky had faded into fiery reds and oranges as if flowing from the depths of hell itself, piercing through the once blue sky. Goro had nearly ripped the heads off of several politicians as he could smell the sex that radiated off of them as if they jumpped from whore house to whore house, chuckling on about how great they were with all their power and filthy money. Thankfully no one dared approach him, several secretaries that would have greeted him avoided Goro as if he threatened them. But, he wasn’t after any of these people as much as he’d love to take them all down right then however, they weren’t the ones that needed to die, they could all wait their turns.

 

The elevator ride felt painfully slow as he made his way to Shido’s office and he nearly went into a sprint once the door opened for him. He couldn’t make it too obvious to the men that stood just outside the door, not that he couldn’t take them. He was trained to fight and kill like any good pup after all. He took out his silenced pistol and shot down both the guards before either of the realised what was happening. Not like they were good people anyway, just more hired arms to give Shido even more reasons to not bother to learn how to defend himself.

 

Snapping out of his mild trance, Goro put the gun away momentarily before he opened the door to a sight that nearly made him throw up.

 

Akira was nude and bound by leather straps on the floor lying on his side just an inch in front of Shido’s desk with what looked like a gag in his mouth. Bruises and scrapes littered the boy’s porcelain skin, many of which were large and dark while smaller ones had become a sickening green. Akira seemed to be in pain, but he kept quiet as he finally looked at Goro with begging eyes; fresh tears rolling down and onto the filthy floor beneath him.

 

Shido hadn’t noticed Goro had walked in yet as the vile creature was too preoccupied by the person on the other line, good. Goro pulled the pistol back out, fully focused on Shido as he raised it to level with that grotesque, bald head. Shido had just turned around as Goro pulled the trigger, he could hear the seductive hiss his gun gave off as she sang praise during every execution he was told to perform.

 

“What-”

 

Blood splatted against the glass in almost a instant, Shido’s body crumpled onto the floor like a heavy ragdoll, no ashes formed from the body as Goro chuckled at such a childish idea that a real body could even do such a thing. The gun returned to his side as his focus returned to his true purpose, Akira. His beloved was shaking violently as he curled up, trying to make himself smaller, flinching as he heard Goro move towards him with fluid grace. Goro wouldn’t dream of hurting Akira anymore as he could see in more vivid detail what had been done to him. He could feel the rage boiling in his stomach with each new mark he could see on Akira’s legs and hips and- how dare they violate such a sacred place.

 

Goro did his best to be as gentle as possible when removing the bondage that had been dug into Akira’s skin. He hadn’t dared to touch the gag yet as his dearest had his teeth clenched around it to keep him from screaming, but the rest of Akira’s body had relaxed, allowing Goro to remove the rest of the blindings with ease. Once it was gone and tossed far away from them, he dared to take the gag off, finally allowing a choked sob to escape from Akira.

 

“G-Goro…”

 

Akira’s voice was so raspy and broken that it took all of Goro’s willpower to not get up and kick his late father’s- no, the demon’s corpse. Instead he focused on taking off his jacket and draping it over Akira’s shoulders after sitting the broken boy up. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing as he held his love's trembling body, allowing heavy tears to soak his shoulder and bruised fingers to dig into his back as if Goro would vanish within a second of letting go.

 

He could hear the panic that had started to rise just outside the door as Goro took out his phone to contact Sae. It wasn't safe there and sooner or later Shido's henchmen would come and get them, but Goro would drag them out of the depths of hell if it meant Akira was safe and in his arms again no matter how many times Igor would remind him about the impending ruin that would befall him. But as far as Goro was concerned, “ruin” could kiss his ass.


End file.
